Gotta Be Somebody
by Demlurina
Summary: third song fic in the series. Alittle insider on Megan just before she met Dimitri. And it also gives some questions to think about for the third story. Please read and review


**Hey everyone I have some bad news. A couple of days ago I was at a fund raiser for my cheer squad and well I was making snow cones and some of the ice got stuck, so dummy me decided to try and fix it. I did not notice the blade had not stopped and I accidentally almost cut off my middle finger. I have seven stitches and I can't use my right hand to type so I will be a little slow on getting my chapters up. This one shot takes place in between my first and second story. I'm trying to get rid of writers block. But I hope you enjoy this new one shot. I know it's a little long but I had to get every detail could. I do not own wicked or the song**

**Gotta be Somebody.**

Megan Hilty guardian of Linda the Lovely tossed and turned from another restless night of sleep. Her heart beat began to race and sweat formed on her forehead, the result of the same nightmare she experienced night after night. She would find herself in what looked like a underground tunnel. Megan could feel her breathe growing harder as she ran through the tunnel that was lit by torches. She didn't know why she was running but she felt in her heart she had to get somewhere. That was when she heard a woman's gentle voice in her head began to speak, fueling her emotions and left her very confused. _"Hurry, you have to find him. He is there waiting for you. His arms are wide open." "Wait, who are you.?"_ Megan thought back but couldn't find herself able to stop running as fast as her legs would take her. _"Just follow your heart and feelings." _Was all the woman's voice said before it was gone. Dazed and confused, Megan finally saw a stream of light coming from the end of the tunnel and felt a sense of relief hit her, Only to have it vanish once she came through the end of the tunnel to find her self in a garden of pink roses and vines. "Where am I?" she thought aloud and her mind searched for answers.

"Why my love you have found your way to our hideaway." came a strong angel like voice to Megan's left. There at the edge of a bank of a lake stood a medium height man, with brown hair. Sadly she could only see the back of his head and found herself walking over to this stranger and wrapping her arms around his waist. She let out a sign of comfort taking in his scent. The man turned around but Megan seemed unable to see his face. All she could see were perfect full lips and found in her heart a dark desire for them to brush against hers. "Wait, this can't be happening. I don't even know who you are." Megan said backing away from the strange man in fear. But the man grabbed her wrist and twirled her into his arms, her back against his chest and her arms tangled in his. "Take a look in the lake my love." Megan eyes went wide when he said my love but her feelings told her that only this man's voice could say it. Then her eye's shot to her reflection and she saw the same face, hair and body but the clothes she had on made her even more confused. The outfit looked like it belonged to someone that lived in a mixture of the civil war era and the swamps of Oz. She wore a long brown skirt that was tided at the side so it wouldn't cover her bare feet, a short sleeve white blouse that was cut short to show off her flat stomach and belly button, then she wore what looked like a red curtain that draped over her shoulders down to her elbow then was tide to a cloth tide around her waist and she also wore a gold pair of earring, and her sides of her golden hair was pulled up, the rest laid gently down past her shoulders.

"I-I don't understand," Megan stammered in shock and confusion. The strange man twirled her back around to face him but this time she did not only see his lips but his golden eyes drilled into her and she could not think of anything else but the desire for him. He brushed his hand down her temple to her chin. "In time you will my love, in time we both will and we will be together for real," Was the last thing he said before his lips met hers. Sparks flew through Megan's body and she heard herself moan in longing in the kiss. Megan was ready to give in to her desires for the stranger to feel undying love and warmth. But suddenly Megan shot up in her bed. Cold sweat ran down her back and the sparks from the dream were gone. "Sweet Oz." She breathed when her eyes laid on a sleeping Lin. The daughter of Glinda the Good slept in peace in her pink fluffy bed. Megan smiled at her but knew where to go to clear her head.

It was not long after that Megan walked the garden right outside the Emerald palace barefooted and in her nightgown and robe, gazing at the stars with a soft smile. "It was only a dream right? But then why did it feel so real?" These questions burned in Megan's mind as she longed for true love and remembered those soft lips on hers. The feeling was so strong that she began to sing to the stars.

"_This time I wonder what it feels like. To find the one in this life, the one I dream of, but dreams are not enough. So I will be waiting for the real thing. I'll know it by the feeling, The moment we will meet will play out like a scene._

"_So I'll be holding my breathe right up till the end until that moment when, I'll find the one I'll spend forever with."_

Megan placed a hand over her heart and thought of the strange man in her dream. "If he was real then he's out there somewhere I just have to let fate guide me to him." Megan thought but it also frightened her a bit then again it gave herself hope to know that some one could fall in love with her.

"_Cause no body wants to be the last one there, everyone wants to feel like someone cares, Someone to love with my life in their hands, there gotta be somebody foe me like that."_

"_Cause no body wants to do it on there own, Everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere, There gotta be somebody for me out there. Yeah there has gotta be somebody for me out there."_

The song rank true in Megan's heart as she stared at the moon. Her eye's never leaving it until she was at the door to the palace. She smiled heading back to bed in hopes of experiencing the same dream again and this time getting answer's.

**So know you see why Megan was so afraid to fall in love with Dimitri. I hope you guys enjoyed this, that it answered a question or two and that it gets you ready for the third story. **


End file.
